The Dark Times
The Dark Times is an upcoming YouTube video based on the ayy lmao war, distributed through YouTube. The video will be mostly directed by ElijahPepe through Source Filmmaker and be voice acted by various other Regulars. In the video, Ysko and Lunya form an alliance to dismantle organized crime in the Roblox Discord, but are menaced by an anarchistic mastermind known as PARTYPOOPER341, who seeks to undermine Ysko's influence and turn the server to chaos. Plot A gang of rule breakers destroy Development Help, murdering each other for a chance at being able to cause another attack until only PARTYPOOPER341 remains, who escapes. Ysko and Lunya form an alliance to rid the Roblox Discord of organized crime. Ysko believes that with Lunya as the Discord's protector, he can retire from being Ysko and lead a normal life. Unnamed trolls hold a videoconference with their corrupt friend, who has taken their identity for safekeeping and fled to the Minecraft Discord. PARTY interrupts the meeting to warn them that Ysko is unhindered by the law, and offers to ban him in exchange for half of their money. The trolls disagree, and a troll places a bounty on PARTY. PARTY finds and bans him, taking over his gang. The group decides to take PARTY up on his offer. Ysko finds the friend and brings him back to the Roblox Discord to testify, allowing Lunya to apprehend the entire group. PARTY threatens to ban people unless Ysko announces he did this, and starts by banning MemeProduced and ElijahPepe. PARTY also tries to ban uderrat, but SempiturtIe sacrifices to stop the assassination. Lunya kicks one of PARTY’s henchmen and threatens him with a seemingly deadly game of heads or tails using Lunya's lucky coin; in fact, Lunya's coin has heads on both sides. Lunya learns that Martianinferno98 is PARTY's next target. Ysko announces that he is the one who started this to prevent more bans. Before he can, however, Lunya falsely announces that under. Lunya is taken into protective custody on a separate server, but PARTY appears and attacks the server. Ysko comes to Lunya's rescue and DurstAuric, who faked his ban, apprehends PARTY, securing a promotion to administrator. Lunya and Martian escorted away; Durst later learns that they never arrived home. Ysko interrogates PARTY, who reveals that they have been trapped in separate channels rigged with bans and that Ysko must choose one to save. Ysko races to save Lunya, while Durst attempts to rescue Martian. Ysko arrives at the channel, but realizes that PARTY has sent him to Martian's location instead. Both channels mass ban, banning Martian and kicking Lunya. PARTY escapes with the friend, who leads him to the group's operations. PARTY nukes the server and bans the friend. gullet, a moderator on the Roblox Discord, deduces that Rootie Groot is Ysko and threatens to publicize the information. Not wanting gullet's revelation to interfere with his plans, PARTY threatens to destroy a channel unless gullet is banned within an hour. All channels are evacuated and Durst travels to secure gullet. PARTY, disguised as a community helper, discovers Lunya and hands him a ban hammer, convincing him to seek revenge for Martian's ban. PARTY destroys the channel and escapes with a busload of hostages. Lunya goes on a baning spree, deciding the fates of people she holds responsible for Martian's ban by flipping his lucky coin, one face of which was corroded in the explosion. Lunya eventually apprehends Durst's friends. After announcing that the Roblox Discord will be subject to his rule by nightfall, PARTY rigs two evacuating formations with bans; one carrying users and the other kicked members. The passengers have been supplied with a trigger to the other formation's hammer, and PARTY announces through an announcement that he will blow ban both formations if one of them has not been destroyed by midnight. Ysko finds PARTY by using a sonar device that spies on the entire city, with the reluctant help of LymeeFairy. The users refuse to ban each other, while Ysko apprehends PARTY after a fight. Before the moderators arrive to take PARTY into custody, he gloats that the Roblox Discord's citizens will lose hope once Lunya's rampage becomes public knowledge. Durst and Ysko arrive at the building where Martian was banned and find Lunya threatening to ban Durst's friends. Lunya again flips his coin and bans Ysko, spares himself, and aims to ban a friend of Durst, claiming that Durst's negligence is responsible for Martian's ban. Ysko, who was protected, tackles Lunya off the server to her ban. Ysko persuades Durst to let him take responsibility for the ban spree to preserve Lunya's heroic image. As the moderators launch a manhunt for Ysko, Durst destroys the mention of Ysko, and Lymee watches as the sonar device self-destructs. In a mid-credits scene, one final communication from Martian's reads in morse code: "There will be another...." Meanwhile, in an unnamed Discord server, "Project Ares" is activated, who then vows vengeance for Martian. Category:Media